Embodiments of the present invention are directed to printers and other systems for printing media including labels, receipt media, paper, cards, and the like. A number of deficiencies and problems associated with the manufacture, use, and maintenance of conventional printers have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in the various embodiments of the present invention, some examples of which are detailed below.